Tray tables generally consist of a tray mounted on folding legs or a tray mounted on or in a piece of furniture, such as an airplane or train seatback, and designed to fold or swing out of the way for storage. For example, a tray table may be stowed flat against an airplane seatback and readily folded down to a generally horizontal usable position to provide a surface upon which a passenger can place a drink and/or eat a meal. Such trays are typically affixed to the seatback by a pair of arms that are pivotally attached to the seatback and to the tray, and often have a top surface with recessed areas therein where glasses, bottles, cups or cans can be placed. The recessed areas reduce the risk of knocking over the glasses, bottles, cups or cans, but they do not prevent liquid from spreading over the tray's top surface or over the edges of the tray once a liquid has been spilled.
It is common, particularly in airplanes, trains and other vehicles, for drinks resting on a tray table surface to be spilled for various reasons such as vibration resulting from vehicle movement, severe turbulences and passenger inadvertence. Tray table trays are typically made from a lightweight plastic-type material or other materials that are hydrophobic. Spilled liquids can freely spread over the tray surface and drip over the edges of the tray, dirtying the vehicle interior and the passenger's clothing. This can influence passenger satisfaction, and requires that the spill be cleaned up prior to the next departure for the vehicle. For liquids that are difficult remove, such as red wine, additional time and cleaning supplies may be necessary.